


spidersnake rewrite

by snakecharmer (snekadoosovii)



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, CountryHumans - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Naga, Naga Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Nazis, Not Beta Read, Organs, Poisoning, Rape, Snakes, Soviet Union, Spiders, haha send help, i watched spiderman while writing this, soviet has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekadoosovii/pseuds/snakecharmer
Summary: fun fact snakes have spiked dicks also there's two of themmy search history was fucking weird after this i had to google if spiders had buttsrika if you see this hello
Relationships: Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 13





	spidersnake rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> i might make an alternate ending because i feel kinda bad for killing mr spider but the alt. ending would be 10× more traumatizing for him and yall probably lmao-  
> tell me if yall wanna see it. 👁️👄👁️  
> oh dear this was concerning.  
> poor brain.  
> i worked on this for 5 hours
> 
> rape is bad kids. don't do that.
> 
> warning this thing has  
> \- noncon  
> \- death  
> \- poisoning  
> \- reich  
> \- ussr  
> \- spiders  
> \- snakes  
> \- beware  
> _______________

______

The sound of pointed, keratinous legs tapping across the stone floor echoed throughout the cavern as a long-legged beast paced from wall to wall. 

The hanging vines at the mouth of thecave shifted to allow entrance to a long creature, bearing red scales dappled with rosette-like spots of black and gold fading up into smooth ruby skin. "Добрый вечер, Reich." He hissed, dusting off his heavy overcoat before placing his rough, scaled hands placed suspiciously behind his back.

Nazi waved, noticing how suspicious Soviet was acting, but pretended to not notice. "Hallo Soviet, though you are late. You came to speak of possible trading between our countries, ja?"  
"Indeed, that is why I came." Soviet said smoothly, his forked tongue flicked out of his mouth for a moment, his two slitted emerald eyes meeting Reich's four shiny black ones. "Apologies for my late arrival as well..." The cobra coiled his tail slightly in impatience. "Well, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Reich nodded, turning away from the reptilian. "Come on, we mustn't waste the warm hours standing around like this. This way." He said, heading towards a closed off, more hidden section of his cave.  
Soviet took advantage of this and silently followed the arachnid, waiting patiently for the perfect time to pounce and strike. This time soon came, as the garnet serpentine's body coiled like a spring before he lunged, wrapping his long body around the German's upper body and spiderine abdomen tightly and beginning to constrict him. His elongated, muscular body pinning down Reich's needly legs and clawed arms, keeping them safely away from him.

The arthropod in question yelped, quickly being cut off by Soviet's crushing grip around his chest, belly, and soon his throat. Soviet wrapped his long, rough fingers around Reich's soft, vulnerable neck and squeezing, pressing his thumb into the shorter's windpipe and watching him twitch and writhe, able to feel the man's adam's apple moving beneath his cherry skin.  
Reich was beginning to suffocate, his head swimming from lack of oxygen. The pressure was agony, he could feel every throbing pulse of every vein and artery in his body, all frantically trying to get oxygen into  
his head. His limbs were going numb from the circulation being stopped, and pain erupted from his body as he felt a rib cracking under the pressure that was like the entire mountain swallowing him from all sides. Reich struggled to let out a cry of distress as salty tears dripped down his face.

The Russian looked pleased with his doing, gazing down upon the asphyxiating spider in his coils and getting a glorious little idea in his mind. His grip on the arachne's aching body loosened slightly, letting go of Reich's throat and allowing the German to finally breathe as he moved and turned Reich over onto his belly, taking off the spider's black coat and throwing it aside.  
Reich gasped for breath, his vision clearing as he got that sweet sweet oxygen into his lungs. Relief filled his body until he felt something- no, two somethings, long and slightly damp, prodding against his large, round abdomen as he was flipped over onto his stomach in the snakes coils and his coat was ripped away. "W-wh?" He stuttered in fear, feeling a rough, slick, and slightly warm appendage touching down near his spinnerets, mere inches from his entrance. "N-nein! Let me go, please!"

Soviet simply smirked as he searched around Reich's lowest regions until he found a small hole, pressing his fingers inside fully before slowly drawing them out and pressing back inside. Reich let out a pained, terrified whimper as places were felt out that did not feel like they were meant to be touched. He began to struggle against Soviet's grasp until the serpent scissored his fingers and pressed against something inside them, prying a soft moan from his mouth as unwanted sensations rippled through his body.  
The Russian began to move his digits quicker, the lubricating saliva having rubbed off now which caused friction between his fingers and Reich's walls. The cobra leaned forward slightly, using his free hand to pin Reich's head to the boulder nearby before coming in and nipping at the spider's neck with his forked tongue. 

Reich whimpered as his head was roughly pushed into the boulder, going still as he felt the snake's needle-sharp teeth graze and nip at his vulnerable throat. He didn't want to risk a bite from those fangs. Quiet, faint moans of pain and barely-there, unwelcome pleasure escaped his mouth as he trembled, eyes still glistening with tears. "N-nein please! I don't want this and I dont want you!" Reich cried out, scrabbling at the rock with his pedipalps as he tried once more to free himself.

"Really? Because those little sounds you keep making say otherwise~" The red serpent hissed, his voice laced with lust as he slowly pulled his fingers from out of Reich's slightly loosened entrance. The arachne thought for a moment that this torment was over, however this thought was soon shattered as he felt something rub against his hole. His cobalt blood practically froze in his veins as he felt spikes and dampness, knowing immediately what it was and made a horrible shriek. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT THIS!" The arthropod cried, his voice shrill and fear-laced as he writhed and thrashed in an attempt to free himself. Unfortunately for him, the serpent's coils were still too strong and only retightened around him, compressing his chest and belly and forcing the breath from his lungs. He went more still after this.

Soviet grinned as Reich stilled. "Хороший паук~" He said as he licked one hand til it shined with saliva, bringing back his hips slightly and coating his first length with the slick before harshly snapping forwards, shoving his spiked member into Reich's body. The serpent let out a groan of pleasure as he felt the tightness around himself, pulling back to the tip as his spikes raked against the German's walls and then plunging back into his tightness, his second length rubbing against the soft outside of the spiderine's lower regions.

Reich let out a blood-curdling shriek of agony, stiffening in pain as it felt like his organs were on fire, stretched out more than he knew was possible, the snake's sharp, hooked spines scraping down his walls again and again and again. He trembled madly, wanting to thrash and escape but terrified that the slightest wrong move could send a spike piercing through his intestinal walls– or worse, make them shred the thin organ like tissue paper.  
His breathing quickly became shallow and irregular, each exhale laced with pain-filled moan that made his next inhale so much harder than the last as Soviet continued to tighten his grip periodically. 

The dominating cobra bent forward, still viciously abusing the widow spider's hole as he hissed into Reich's ear and reached down, grasping his second member and aligning it with the other before forcing the spiked appendage inside the spiderine alongside it's pair, ripping a howling shriek of suffering from the spider as his hole's tightness and the two lengths' sizes caused their spikes to rip through Reich's walls with each outward movement as the German twitched and thrashed uncontrollably. Sapphire blood seeped out of his hole that just lubricated Soviet who went faster and sank his fangs into Reich's neck. His fangs went deep into the sensitive flesh, the needle-like tips of them piercing into the German spider's jugular. He held in the deadly, neurotoxic venom for now, his hold on Reich's throat giving him leverage to strengthen his thrusts as he growled in pleasure and tightened.

The German cried out slightly as the serpentine's fangs sank into his throat, tears rushing down his face like raindrops as he lost blood inside himself. Most of the lower portion of his intestines were shredded, Soviet's members now rubbing against other organs inside of him, tearing weakening sobs from him as his eyes were wide, tear-filled and unblinking. Droplets of cobalt and azurite blood dripped down from him, dappling the floor and Soviet's scales.

Soviet could feel his release grow nearer, thrusting even harder as he allowed a small droplet of venom to escape his fangs. He watched Reich cry out in agony as the tiny amount of neurotoxic venom took its effect on his body, eating at nervous tissue and making it harder for him to breathe. Thinking about how much of a wonderful sight it was to see one of his victims sobbing beneath him.  
Specks and stars dance across Reich's vision as white-hot pain ripped through his body like electricity, fighting hard just to get enough air to stay conscious. Each slowly-weakening gasp bringing pain and keeping him conscious.

It didn't take too much longer for Soviet to finally release, pumping his seed into the German spider's burning, aching abdomen as he let loose his venom into the arthropod's jugular vein. Then proceeding to slowly pull out of the exhausted arachne, watching as a mix of blood, seed, and other bodily fluids leaked out of Reich's shredded entrance. He unwrapped himself from the spider coil by coil, removing his fangs from his neck and slithered backwards slightly, admiring his work.

Reich lay there on the ground, shirt stained with cerulean blood. The cobra's venom had attacked his nerves, leaving him paralyzed and unable to breathe. He was bleeding out from his ruined entrance, through which one could now see his organs through the torn walls of his intestines. He tried to move, to breathe, to do something but all he could do was blink and let out choked, breathless sobs into the cold stone ground. Sparkling diamond tears trickled from his eyes from agony and shock as the neurotoxin ate at his nerves and made him twitch, sending waves and electric jolts of pain with every slight movement.

Then finally, the several full minutes without breathing caught up to him, causing him to pass out from lack of oxygen and stress, taking away the pain. He would die of blood loss and suffocation just a few minutes later.  
Soviet grinned horribly at the scene he had made, licking the spider's blood off his fangs as he watched Reich stop moving for good. After pressing his tailtip again the spider's neck, he felt no pulse there and went over to the corpse spider's old coat. The serpentine used the fine fabric to clean all the bodily fluids from his shiny scales before discarding the garment and slithering back outside, disappearing eastward bound.

______________

woooo!! finally the oneshot received it's well overdue rewrite! im going to post it's original version in a different chapter, but now enjoy this one!

"V-Vater....?"  
"Papa..?"


End file.
